


Uncomfortable

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: When Ashe feels uncomfortable under the gaze of greenhouse keeper, Mrs. Green- or Agitha as she insisted to be called, he had a feeling something was off.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Another catch up fic for the Felannie Fever sever's Drabbles in the Dark. The prompt for this was "unwanted attention".

Ashe starts his day like any other. 

He lazily crawls out of his bed and changes out of the nightwear he slept in and makes sure it’s neatly folded at the end of his bed to be washed later. He rummages through his closet and finds the first two things he can find and changes into a fresh pair of clothes; a simple white button up shirt and blue trousers.

Something light, something comfortable, he thinks as today was a free day of sorts. A rare chance to relax and rest amidst the war, especially so soon after Gronder.

So when he can’t help but feel uncomfortable under the gaze of the greenhouse keeper, Mrs. Green- or Agitha as she insisted to be called, he had a feeling something was off. The woman initially greets him with the same cheerful smile as she usually does, but her face quickly falters. A blank stare over takes her face, followed by a flash of bemusement followed by amusement. A larger than normal smirk stretches out over her tired face.

“Oh, youth.”

He quizzically glances at the woman’s back as she begins to tend to some flowers. Perhaps she was sick, he thought. He offers to assist her with more jobs than he usually does, but Agitha heartily laughs and shakes her head.

“Really Ashe, I’m fine. You’ve spent so much time helping others that I was afraid you never had time to live your own life as someone so young. I am glad you have changed that approach, though,” the older woman winks and Ashe stares at her, confused above all else.

She knows that he’s stumped, but neither seem to speak on it. Without giving it much thought, he continues to assist Agitha in her morning duties in the greenhouse as per usual, before waving her goodbye some thirty minutes later, ten minutes after the dining hall opens for breakfast.

As he climbs the stone staircase, two of many of the monastery’s many orphans sat on the stairs leading to the dining hall, looking at him with curious stares, eyes wide as the sun. They don’t look away when Ashe’s eyes meet theirs.

He thinks nothing of it and spots Annette at the dining hall who enthusiastically motions for him to join her table after he enters. He quickly snags a plate and those serving breakfast meet him with the same mix of bemused and amused glances Agitha did, plopping a fresh omelette with small slices of roasted beast meat, roasted tomatoes and mushrooms on his plate; just about the standard fare for breakfast at the monastery now.

It’s better than the rations, he thought with a silent shrug.

He does his best to ignore their piercing stares when he turns back to face the tables, carefully carrying his plate towards where some of his fellow Blue Lions are sitting. A Knight of Seiros strolls past him and slaps him on the back, Ashe almost spilling his food over.

“Nice going, kid,” his gruff voice says a little loud with a chuckle. He turns back and sees the man swiftly exit the building. Another slap hits his back, this time another Knight of Seiros, her smirk almost reaching from ear to ear. “Oh? Didn’t know you had it in you either kiddo!” The woman laughs and gestures a thumbs up his way.

"Um. Thanks?" he whispers, feeling a little perplexed. Her loud voice stood out even amongst the chatter of the dining hall, gaining him attention of some of its occupants and _oh Goddess above not them too, why are they staring at me-_

He shuts their gazes out of his mind and quickly shuffles towards the table where Annette, Felix, Sylvain, Dorothea, Mercedes, Ingrid, Flayn, and Petra sit talking amongst themselves. He takes a seat between Ingrid, Flayn and across from Petra. He looks away from her and lets out a low sigh as he makes himself comfortable.

“Good morning, Ashe!” Annette says cheerfully on the other side of the table, spurring on the rest of the table to greet him in varying degrees of cheery and dreary, Ashe more than happy to hear something akin to normal occur in his morning.

Petra is the only one who doesn’t match her voice to anyone else's, though he was _well_ aware why she was acting so strangely. The thought of what happened made him flush red, thankfully from mostly bliss than embarrassment in the moment.

“Oh, good morning, everyone,” he says quickly.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Annette asks him with a frown. “You seem a bit out of it.” He turns his face in Annette’s direction and acknowledges her with a small smile.

“Yes, I’d say so. It was a little broken, I’ll admit, but I’m feeling energized regardless.”

“Aww, that’s good to hear!” she says in her usual sunny tone of voice.

Small talk as it may be, it’s nothing out of the ordinary, and he’s grateful for it. The strange behavior he’d encountered up until that point- well, he didn’t know what to make of it all were he being honest. He turns his gaze back down to his omelette as he eats a small mouthful of the omelette.

Simple as it is, the light and fluffy texture puts Ashe on cloud nine, finally being able to eat proper food again after the days spent marching to and from Gronder Field.

And he comes crashing down to earth again when the table goes awkwardly silent. Annette, Ingrid and Sylvain’s eyes pull away from him when he looks up. Annette’s face glows red, as does Ingrid’s face to a lesser extent, her face mostly riddled with shock, and Sylvain tries so desperately to fight off a goofy grin that’s growing on his face.

The boy furrows his brows, confused.

“Is there something on my face?” Ashe asks finally, starting to feel a little agitated. “Everyone’s been acting strange this morning and it’s a little unsettling.”

“No, there isn’t,” Mercedes reassures him with her signature comforting smile, but the glint in her eye says otherwise.

“Not on your face, anyway,” Felix mutters under his breath. “Ow!” Felix suddenly exclaims, looking down at his foot. “Sylvain, what the hell?”

“Why do you ask, Ashe?” Sylvain suddenly perks up, ignoring his friend’s pain with his eyes trained on the aspiring knight in front of him. Sylvain props his elbows up on the table and his hands intertwined as they cover his mouth, evidently expecting an answer.

“Everyone has been acting rather strangely today. Agitha, the orphans, the kitchen staff and some of the Knights. It’s not like I did anything to warrant anything like that. At least, I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure about that?” Sylvain asks, unable to stop himself from forming the pointed grin that’s grown across his face behind his hands.

Ashe frowns. “Well, I’m pretty sure, yes.”

“Oh dear,” Dorothea sighs from next to Sylvain, as if she already knows what this is about. Ashe looks down at his plate with his fork poking at the omelette with a contemplative expression on his face.

Flayn clears her throat. “Ashe, if I may?” the young girl asks and leans into the table. 

Ashe turns his head to his right upon hearing Flayn’s question. “Yes?”

The girl squints her eyes. “Did you… perhaps injure yourself at some point yesterday?”

Sylvain snorts and covers his mouth with his hand. Felix and Ingrid give him disappointed glares and Annette shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Mercedes sighs, her tea cup hiding her amused face and Dorothea’s lips twitch up into a smirk when she looks at Petra, whose seemingly stopped moving altogether.

“No? I don’t think so at least,” he answers honestly.

“Then perhaps you may want to see Manuela to heal those bruises for you.”

A deathly silence hangs over the table. Ashe feels a small flame of panic within him.

“...Bruises?”

“Yes.” she says bluntly. “Were you not aware?” She cranes her neck up and runs fingers down her neck. “They’re all around here. Really Ashe, you shouldn’t leave even such minor injuries for time to heal, especially in the middle of the war,” she tells him in the most unironic, serious tone she could muster, as if she’d said the same lines hundreds of times before.

He lets what she says weigh on his mind for a moment. His hand reaches up and presses up against tender flesh, making him wince ever so slightly. His eyes flicker up to the woman in front of him, realising she’s been suspiciously quiet, and is wearing the ornaments around her neck in spite of not wearing her traditional Brigid garbs.

He connects the dots when his mind decides to remind him with the memories of their… escapade from the night before. His face burns from his cheeks to his ears. He was frankly more embarrassed that he had such little experience with physical intimacy that the idea of the kisses on the neck he was giving and receiving last night would remain so evident went over his head.

“Ashe, honey,” Dorothea speaks up sweetly across the table. “A word of advice. If you aren’t willing to go see Manuela, perhaps you could ask to borrow some of Petra’s makeup instead?” she suggests, taking a sip of her cup of tea. “She tells me it’s quite effective at hiding love bites, the fickle things.”

Petra’s head snaps up at Dorothea’s direction, shock and betrayal written across her flushed face. Ashe wants nothing more than to disappear from the dining hall as his hands hide his blush that burns brighter than before.

Everyone else connects the dots. 

Before anyone can react, a new voice calls out to them. “Hello, everyone,” Dimitri greets them with the Professor in tow. “May we join you?” he asks with a strange calm in his voice.

“Oh! Professor, Dimitri! Please do join us!” Flayn insists.

They two nod and place their plates on opposite sides of the table before Dimitri stops and stares at Ashe’s neck.

“Ashe? Your face is rather red. And why do you have bruises on your neck? Are you hurt? Shall I ask someone to escort you to the infirmary?”

Much to Dimitri’s bewilderment, Sylvain almost falls out of his seat from cackling laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll post something that isn't Ashe/Petra at some point, I swear lol.
> 
> ...After I finish these prompts and that Modern AU anyway. 
> 
> Comments with honest feedback are appreciated, kudos and bookmarks too.


End file.
